Harry, Draco, and the New Girl
by DracoLuciusLover
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts... Who is she? This is slash, if you don't like it, don't read it please!


AN: Hello, and welcome to my fanfic. This is my first attempt a fic at all, and I am looking for reviews. No flames please. It will be slash!!! Please note this. Pairings are Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/Remus, and Severus/Lucius.  
  
... thoughts. I will only do the Disclaimer once. I don't own anything but the characters Deseray and Akita Cadero. Please don't sue me! Slight AU, and OOC.  
  
Harry and Draco walked into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had spent the summer with Sirius and Remus. It was their sixth year, and they were happy to be back. (Yes, Sirius is alive. I didn't have the heart to leave him dead)!  
  
They both went over to the Griffyndor table and sat down by Ron and Hermione. Harry and Draco had been together since fourth year, and the whole school knew it. They had been wished the best of luck by the whole school. Draco, Lucius, and Severus were spies for the light.  
  
Soon after they sat down, the first years came in. Whispers broke out in the Great Hall as people began to notice the blonde girl with the first years. She looked at least sixteen! The whispers continued until Dumbledore stood and called for silence.  
  
"I wish to extend our warmest welcome to our new first years, as well as our newest sixth year. She is an exchange student from the Americas," he said in a soft voice.  
  
The girl in question just rolled her eyes at the man and smirked at the students. It was so close to the trademark Malfoy smirk that Draco gasped in horror. The girl then turned toward the staff table to smile at one of the teachers. The new DADA teacher was a beautiful young woman whom Draco knew all to well. "AKITA?!" he screeched.  
  
Everyone in the hall burst out laughing. They knew that Draco and Akita had been involved in Draco's second year. It had been her that set Harry and Draco up after pointing out to Draco that he was bi. Blushing, Draco looked away. Akita just smirked and tried not to laugh. After the laughter died down, the sorting began.  
  
"Cadero, Deseray!" hollered McGonagal. The smirking blonde paled a little, but her smirk never wavered. The hat barely touched her head and bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Not another Cadero!" whined Draco. Harry giggled at him, and had a feeling of de ja vu. He couldn't believe that six years ago, he had watched Draco go through the same process.  
  
It took about another hour for the rest of the first years to be sorted, and they could finally eat. Half way through the feast, Draco had to move to the Slytherin table. Being a Prefect, he had to make sure the first years, and the new sixth year got to the dorms well. Harry watched Draco sit next to Deseray. He had hoped to make friends with her.  
  
"My name is..." Draco began.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" the girl finished for him. "I know, my wife has told me all about you," she leaned down so only he could hear her, "especially your talented tongue"  
  
Draco just sat there flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say... WIFE? Why wasn't I invited?  
  
Because it was a secret. She's also my half sister. We only discovered THAT par about a week ago. she thought back to him  
  
He jumped right out of his skin. You're a telepath?  
  
"Yes," she replied speaking this time. This is going to be a great year! she thought to herself. "I'm Dez. Only Deseray when I'm in trouble." The girl introduced herself to her new house. All the guys with the exception of Draco were drooling at her.  
  
Dumbledore made his final speech, and dismissed the students. Draco watched Dez walk to the staff table, and ordered Pansy, the other Prefect, to get the first years to the dorms. Dez asked if she would be sleeping in a room with Akita.  
  
"No, I am afraid you will be sleeping in the dorms with the other girls," Dumbledore replied.  
  
Dez was pissed. "Are you telling me..." she began.  
  
"Headmaster," Draco interrupted, "perhaps she might sleep in the extra room with Harry and myself?"  
  
"If that is what you wish Mr. Malfoy," the headmaster sighed.  
  
"Thank you sir," Draco replied. "Please, this way Dez." He began leading the way to the dungeons where his and Harry's room was. His thought were mostly on Harry, but he couldn't help but notice how the girl had... glowed in a sense, and that her eyes went an even darker blue, almost black. He made a note to ask her about it later.  
  
They finally reached the rooms. "Pride" Draco said softly. "That's the Password to this room," he explained. After showing Dez where her room was, he went to his own. He took in the familiar décor. It was decorated in both Slytherin and Griffyndor colors, which surprisingly didn't clash.  
  
Harry was nowhere to be found, and Draco figured he was still showing the first years to the dorms. It was, after all four floors up. He stripped down, and crawled into the bed to wait for Harry. He was enjoying the feel of the satin sheets against his naked skin. In moments, he was asleep.  
  
SO, what do ya think? Please, PLEASE, tell me! 


End file.
